IceSkating with the Cullens
by I Kissed a Cullen Boy
Summary: bella is conned into going ice-skating. what problems will bella attract this time? R&R please SORRY ABOUT SPACING IN CHAPTER THREE...I WAS MAJOR TIRED!
1. Chapter 1

this is so incredibly depressing to say

-that i'm not stephanie meyer

-i don't own twilight

-i'm not bella swan nor

-do i date edward cullen

don't mock me okay? i'm already utterly depressed and to make matters worse, i can't find my razor blades!!

arrg my world is crumbling as i speak- okay i'm typeing but WHATEVER!! same diff okay.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**ICE-SKATING- chapter one**

Bella's P.O.V

"no! you're not serious! no!" i exclaimed in horror

"but bella..." alice whinned, giving me her deadliest puppy dog gaze

i looked away, struggling with the guilt. i was getting better at it now but she's soo good at guilt trips. it must be her second skill. stupid, perfect vampire.

stone cold arms slinked around my waist and held me tight. oh god, my favourite stupid, perfect vampire- i won't win this fight.

"what are you worried about bella?" edward breathed softly, tickling my skin

i shivered, but not because i was cold. "well lets see...tripping, falling- and no they're not the same thing, um sliced up fingers and um yeah" i replied dizzily

soft butterfly kisses trailed along my neck to my temple. i whimpered for more.

"are you still worried?" he whispered

"y-yes...about...fingers..." i replied, struggling to breath, let alone stand up

more kisses scattered along the side of my face. i think i stopped breathing.

"bella, nothing is going to hurt you. i'll be right by your side" edward said reassuringly

"..." i passed out


	2. Chapter 2

blah blah blah you guys know the drill right?? 

i don't own twilight yadda yadda yadda...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ice-Skating- chapter two**

Bella's P.O.V

"bella you need to remember how to breath" alice sighed teasingly

i poked my tongue out at her childishly

"aww alice, don't spoil my entertainment!" emmett said with his booming laugh

i scowled at him

"guys, you're embarressing her...and it's a terrible feeling..." jasper mumbled

i looked at him apoligetically. i know know how he felt. duh

"you're extra beautiful when you blush" edward said softly with a smile

i tried to smile back, but my hot cheeks were almost unbearable now.

"will you lot keave bella alone?? she's going to combust!" rosalie said, coming to my rescue

i smiled thankfully at her, which she returned with a quick flash of teeth, then glanced ahead.

my face fell.

while i had been unconcious, they decided to bring me to the Forks ice-skating rink anyway, against my pleas and displeasure.

i growled, only making emmett laugh at me.

i was so glad that someone found this situation humouous.

NOT!!

"calm down bella. this is going to be soo much fun! you won't regret it" alice grinned reassuringly.

"i already am" i muttered with a pout

"bella- humour me" edward said, kissing my nose

i sighed loudly and dramatically.

"oh don't worry about humour edward, i'll have you laughing your skates off" i said darkly, before leading the way to my nighmare and possible death of loss of fingers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE KK?????

thanx y'all

xx-hugz-xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my little peeps!

I'm so incredibly sorry I've kept you waiting but i swear it ain't my fault

and I'm totally breaking my fingers to keep typing OK?

Wait...broken fingers don't help my cause...anyway...ON WITH THE SHOW!

YAY! i believe you are all saying hahahah...okay I'm starting i swear...

i believe i say ' i swear a lot...OKAY ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT!

BTW IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, BELLA PASSED OUT BECAUSE SHE -as usual, FORGOT TO BREATH WHEN EDWARD WAS KISSING HER...for those who didn't know

OK i will start typing NOW!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ice-Skating- chapter three

Bella's P.O.V

"Fine. Since you horrible people are making me do this...Edward? I want you to stay away from me" I said grimly as I prepared to meet death herself (I'm death hahaha)

"Why Bella?" Edward frowned

"Because I don't want you to...well...get embarrassed by me" I muttered

"Bella..." Edward said in shock "How could I be embarrassed by you?"

"Do you really want that question answered?" Emmett asked cheekily

"EMMETT CULLEN! You are horrible! You can sleep on the lounge for a month with no 'FUN TIME' got that?" Rosalie said loudly, shooting me a wink, before gliding onto the ice, with Emmett pouting behind her

I have no idea when they collected their skates, but when i looked around, the others had them on- even me and I don't remember anyone or anything touching my feet...

Alice grinned at me. "While you were distracted with your pleas to Edward, I may have slipped them on..."

I groaned, realizing I was one step closer to utter embarrassment and brutal pain in the rear end.

"Bella..." Edward began

"I'll be fine Edward" I grunted, before shoving him onto the ice as well

Jasper looked at me and I glared at him as I started to feel excited about ice-skating.

"Stop it or die"I growled, the enthusiastic grin making me look funny

He flashed a grin but followed his siblings.

Alice was the only one left.

I just looked at her.

"You'll be skating soon enough and when you decide to run away, at least take off your skates okay? The waiting room in the hospital is going to be packed" She said seriously, before breaking out in a bounce.

God only knows how she can bounce in ice-skates.

"You'll have fun Bella! I know it!" she said, tapping her nose with a giggle, before spinning like a ballerina on the ice

I muttered profanities, where from the other side of the rink, Edward looked at me in suprise and shock.

I shrugged before ignoring him completly.

I stumbled to the edge of the rink and stood there, wobbling like jello.

As soon as I let go of the rail, I collapsed onto my butt.

Fate was utterly cruel.

"Hold onto the railings Bella, it'll help" Alice said cheerfully, after my hundred million and first fall

She came to a graceful stop in front of me and i scowled miserably at her.

"I don't know why you won't let Edward help you" Rosalie scoffed

"Like I told him, I don't want him getting embarrassed...and he might distract me from my feet" I mumbled in reply

"Then let one of us help you Bella...unless we'll distract you with our stunning beauty too?" Emmett chuckled as he came up beside Rosalie, to see my latest fall

"Go away Emmet, before I stupidly attempt to slice your head open with my skate!" I said irritably

Edward appeared by side, and took hold of my waist. "I don't care what you say, I'm sticking to you like glue"

I attempted to wiggle away, when an idea struck me. "I need to pee"

Alice rolled her eyes and Edward glared at me, obviously seeing what Alice saw.

"Fine, but we'll catch you in seconds flat Bella" he said warningly

I shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with trying"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There we go! yay!

SEE? i tried to concentrate on my cApItAliZaTioN and sphellingk so let me know how I went kk lol

Edward is soo MINE

Bella can take a hike and run to the hills with Jacob

xx-hugz-xx


	4. Chapter 4

fio;werjghokwerhklaw;vawerhbebncoaiwhegpiojqkcvpvpl

that was me getting frustrated withe computer...sorry!!

you guys know the drill

im not stephanie meyer blah blah blah

please dont make me say it!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ice-Skating -chapter four!!**

Okay so my 'pretend to be needing to pee' attempt didn't work and they really did catch me...actually I think it was even less time then a few seconds.

So now I am sitting on the side lines because I tripped on a bloody six year old kid and twisted my ankle- Alice was glad that I remembered to remove my skates first and mind you, I'm pretty proud myself, but...

WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?? That's what I'd like to know.

Honestly!! Can't people keep their children out of the way of running, clumsy, and 'desperate to get out' of here girls?

I mean WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO??

So I'm slightly loosing it...maybe a little more than slightly...BUT WOULDN'T YOU??

Okay maybe not everyone is the biggest clutz in the world, and maybe not everyone hangs out with a bunch of perfect vampires...BUT STILL!!

From where I'm sitting I can just make out the little runts carrot top head, sitting with his irresponsible mother, whilst drinking a green slushy.

"Bella? Why do I see you throwing a little boys green slushy at his face? I mean that's turning his slushy against him!" Alice says, pulling me out of my silent rant

"Pray tell what you're rambling about Alice, bacause I was having a very important conversation with myself" I reply, my gaze still intent on the boy

I hear Alice sigh, but I ignore her.

I didn't care that I possibly may be ruining this for everyone, or that I possily could have fun...

WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING??

I sooooo cannot have fun ICE-SKATING!!

What crazy maniac would think that??

Certainly not me dammit!

"ISABELLA SWAN!" Little Alice snapped, clicking her fingers in front of my face

Edward was beside her and i could see Emmett doubled over in silent laughter on the ice, so much so, that Rosalie was pretending she didn't know him.

"Will you please pay attention Bella? I'm trying to teach you how to skate!" Alice sighed

"Well that's bloody stupid of you. Why would you do that?" I snorted rudely

"Gosh Bella, what a tongue you've got. You've been seeing waaaay too much of that smelly werewolf" Rosalie called

I ignored her.

"Bella?"

I relunctantly looked up at my angel, his golden eyes no doubt about to hypnotise me yet again.

"Get on the ice with me" was all he said, and guess what?

I DID!!

I am SUCH a sucker for love, am I not?

Well sue me.

Wouldn't you be if you had EDWARD CULLEN as your boyfriend/fiance??

Except you'd never really know because...

HE'S MINE BYTCH!!

Anyway...

So now I'm on the ice...

Big suprise huh?

I was bound to end up here eventually...

Alice did say that...

And I never bet against Alice...

Most of the time...

"Hello? Bella, my beautiful,over-dramatic wife to be? Are you in there?" Edward smiled

"No, sorry, but please leave a message and I'll get back to as soon as I can" I mumbled, hiding my face into his chest

"You do realise that you're skating Bella, don't you?" He asked

I snorted "Until you let go and then it's hello ice"

"Bella? You are sooooo negative!" Alice said from somewhere

"What she said" Edward laughed

I shrugged "I try"

"So anyway...wanna see if you can do this whilst just holding my hand?"

"Ahh...how 'bout no?" I replied, tightening my grip on him uselessly

"For me Bella?" Edward pleaded, his voice soft and velvety

You guessed it.

I said yes.

"Everything is gonna be just fine. Alice will even be on the other side of you and Jasper is just gonna sooth those nerves a little bit until you get started, okay?"

I looked at Edward "You won't let my fingers get sliced off?"

"Now would I do that? I won't even let you bruise, even if you attempt to smack Emmet one" Edward grinned

I took a deep breath and let it out "Okay" and I let go of every part of him except his hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SO?? FINALLY I'VE UPDATED!!

lots and lots of ranting but it adds to the fun...i hope??

please R&R and i'll love you forever!!

xx-hugz-xx


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**(URGENT)**

**DO YOU, MY FAITHFUL READERS, WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY?**

**BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T IT'S ONE LESS STORY TO THINK ABOUT**

**I REALLY DON'T MIND IF YOU GUYS ARE NO LONGER INTERESTED...**

**BUT I REALLY REALLY NEED TO KNOW!!**

THANKS GUYS

xx-hugz-xx


	6. Chapter 5

**okay so you guys wanted me to continue...**

**so i am!!**

**heres the next installment!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Iceskating with the Cullen's- chapter 5

I was held in the middle by both Alice and Edward, and we glided around the rink in a row.

I lost myself in wonder as I watched the others skate.

Rosalie looked extra pretty against the ice.

Jasper looked content in the happy and excited feelings that swam through the room, and I knew he kept looking at me, checking that I was calm.

Emmett made me laugh as he played chasy with the little kids, chasing them around the rink and almost barrelling them over in his over-excited way.

I wish I could skate like them.

It would be nice.

I guess when I'm a vampire, I'll be able to.

Unless my terrible balance sticks with me...

If it does, I'll be so screwed.

And I'll be soooooooo MAD!

"Do you think that when I'm a vampire, I'll be able to ice-skate?" I asked thoughtfully

Bella..." Edward began, but after a quick glance from Alice, he stopped

"What? What!" I demanded, looking at them both

"Nothing Bella. Ignore Edward" Alice replied with an innocent smile

"I don't trust that look Alice," I said, before looking at Edward.

I decided to try something new "Edward?" I purred

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is Bella Swan, the ultimate klutz extraordinaire actually trying to seduce Edward Cullen, biggest prude of them all?" Emmett's voice boomed from no where important

The two of us ignored him.

"Please do not torture me Bella. This is for your own good" Edward said with a strained voice

"Pleeease Edward...," I cooed, running a finger along his exposed collar bone as I spoke "Tell me what you were going to say"

Edward swallowed hard and loudly. Wow. I was shocked at the effect I was having on him. Alice seemed shocked as well but when I looked at her, she glared me down.

"Stop this Bella. It isn't important" She growled

"Edward..." I persisted softly

"You're...you're sk-skating Bel-Bella" Edward stammered

"Say what?" I asked loudly as i lost my balance and fell flat on my butt

"See? I told you to leave it" Alice scolded, helping me up as Emmet chucked from afar

I was blushing furiously. I cannot believe I was skating and had to ruin it for myself.

"I think we should head home, because I believe Bella has taken enough beating as it is" Jasper said, trying hard to fight the smile that was creeping on his face

"Yeah sounds like an excellent idea. Brilliant. Perfect" Edward agreed, a funny spark in his butterscotvh eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes at him. I didn't get why.

When we reached the car, Edward sat me on his lap and proceeded to play with my hair. We were both silent for the entire ride, and instead listened to Emmett retell my greatest of falls.

I pulled my sneaker off and smacked his head.

Emmet turned to look at me, grinning cheerfully.

"A feather won't hurt me Bella" He said

I rolled my eyes and shoved my shoe back on.

It was then that I noticed Edward was kissing my neck.

I blushed. He never displayed this type of affection in front of his family.

WHAT WAS GOING ON??

Jasper looked at me, obviously sensing my confusion overload. He mouthed something lie "He's corny" or maybe it was horny?

Uh oh.

I had made my vampire boyfriend HORNY!

Whoops.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

okay guys, this story is finished. sorry for the crap ending lol

review please!! tell me if you thort it was crap or you could suggest an alternate ending. i totally dont mind!!

xx-hugz-xx


End file.
